pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lordan00/FireRed
| scr = Tracey-Sketchit-pokemon-31278592-480-267.png 300px | nzwpl = W lesie Virdian | nzwus = In Virdian Forrest! | nzwjp = イッシュ地方へ！ゼクロムの影！！ | tmjp = To the Kanto Region! | serjp = FireRed & LeafGreen | serus = CzerwonyOgień & ZielonaTrawa | nrus = 003 | nrjp = 003 | nrodc = 003 | dtpl = 6 Września 2012 | dtjp = Brak | dtus = Brak | anim = Boergermoor | scen = Damian Kowalczyk | opis = Damian Kowalczyk | asdr = | dran = | episode=002 }} Strzeszczenie Nasi bohaterowie kierują się w strone lasu Virdian, aby z tam tąd ruszyć w strone Marmorii. - I oto las Virdian. Zobacz, co to za pokemon? Chyba już go widziałem jak mnie atakował. - To jest Spearow. Zresztą sprawdż w Pokedexie. Spearow - Pokémon ptak. Spearow jest pokemonem normalno - latającym. Ewoluuje w Fearowa. Spearow po ewolucji w Fearowa traci wiele przydatnych umiejętności. Muszę go złapać. Pokeball leć 3...2... Pokemon wyskakuje z Pokeballa. - To ty jeszcze nie wiesz, że jeżeli chcesz złapać pokemona, musisz go najpierw zmęczyć. Charmander użyj ataku Żarem, a następnie Łomotu Czaszką. Spearow poleciał w niebo, a następnie użył Dziobania. Charmander unik i żar. Spearow i tak trafił dziobanie, i niestety uniknął żaru, a na koniec zaatakował powietrznym asem przez co Charmander stał się NDW. Charmander powrót. Przez ten czas Spearow uciekł. - Danny, musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Jeżeli chcesz wogóle wziąść udział w Lidze Kanto. - Co ode mnie chcesz? Ja wygram lige Kanto, obstawiam, źe cie i twojego Vulpixa tam pokonam. - No co ty nie będziesz miał szans ze mną i z moim Vulpixem. Zresztą zobaczymy w Lidze. O ile sie do niej dostaniesz. - Mów za siebie. Ja wygram Lige Kanto. Ale teraz to jest mało istotne. Charmander, Charmander, niestety pokemon nie odpowiadał. Danny odwrócił się i Charmander był w jakimś balonie, na którym rozświtało wielkie R. Stały w nim dwie pewne osoby i jeden pokemon. A w pułapce trzymali Charmandera. Strzeż się, bo my powracamy, Chcesz czy nie i tak wygramy. To koniec was, nie macie szans My walczymy w służbie zła, a nie dobra, więc poddaj się lub do walki stań Jesteśmy nie pokonany zespół R czyli Jessie, James i Meowth to fakt! - Vulpix naprzód. Zaatakuj miotaczem płomieni i wirem ognia. - Grimer, Zubat lecicie. - powiedzieli obojga wciskając pokeballa. Grimer trujący gaz, Zubat Super Dzwięk. Vulpix Wir Ognia. Oba pokemony zostały podpalone przez Wir Ognia Vulpixa. A teraz Miotacz Płomieni. Zespół R błysnął, a Charmander spadał z maksymalną prędkością. Danny rzucił się, żeby go złapać, a Charmander ze strachu użył Żaru, który trafił w Danny'ego. Ale na szczęście Danny złapał Charmandera. Charmander już nic ci nie jest nie martw się. Kto to był? Musze ich pokemony w pokedexie sprawdzić. Zubat - Pokémon Typu trującego i Typ latający. Pokémon z I generacji. Znany ze skłonności do wysysania krwi. Ten Pokemon nie posiada oczu, więc bada teren wokół siebie przy pomocy ultradźwięków. Używa ich także do ataku w celu oszołomienia przeciwnika. Nienawidzi światła dziennego żyje w ciemnych jaskiniach. Grimer - Pokemon szlam typu Trującego. Ewoluuje w Muk'a. Wygląda jak człekopodobne błoto. Wydziela nieprzyjemny zapach, którym paraliżuje przeciwnika. Zobacz to ten sam Weedle, co wtedy. Tym razem uda mi się go złapać - powiedział trener ze złowieszczym śmiechem. Charmander naprzód. Zacznij od Żaru. Gdy Charmander miał już atakować został otruty przez Trujący Strzał. - On był pułapką. A w naszą stronę leci cała masa Beedrilli. Gdy uciekali w strone Marmorii zobaczyli jakąmś hatke. Od razu pobiegli w tam tą strone. - Jest tu ktoś? Halo. Przepraszam, jest tu kto. - Kim jesteś? I co robisz w moim domu? - spytał właściciel tego domu. - Oh, przepraszam, ale Beedrille mnie zaatakowały i tylko ta hata tu stoi. Trener otworzył żeluzje i zobaczył wokół jego domu całą grupę Beedrilów. A następnie spytał. - To wy ich tutaj przyprowadziliście? - spytał zezłoszczony trener - Przepraszam bardzo, mógłbyś mi z nimi pomóc? - Graveler naprzód. Wychodzimy. Zacznijmy od Samozniszczenia. Po czym Beedrille uciekają. Czy to jest Graveler? - po czym Danny wyciąga swój Pokedex. Graveler - pokemon przypominający wielki kamień. Ewoluuje z Geodude, w Golema poprzez wymiane. - Ale uważaj one jeszcze tutaj wrócą. Tak wogóle jestem Sam. - powiedział trener. - Zaczekaj. Chciałbym z tobą zawalczyć na jednego pokemona. Co ty na to? - Dobrze, a więc na co czekamy. Zaczynajmy odrazu. Kakuna naprzód. Charmander ty też. Zacznij tą walkę od Żaru. Kakuna odpowiedz na to wytrzymaniem. Atak Charmander trafił w Kakune, ale dzięki wytrzymaniu nie zrobił większego wrażenia na Kakunie. - Charmander, powtórz ten atak, a następnie użyj Łomotu Czaszką. Kakuna nie był na tyle silny, by wytrzymać ruch Charmander przez co stał się NDW. - Okazałeś się jak każdy, kto przechodził przez ten las. Wszyscy mnie pokonali. - A może był tam ktoś o imieniu Jacob? - Kto to jest Jacob? - spytała Bianca - Właśnie z Jacobem stoczyłem moją pierwszą walkę i niestety właśnie z nim przegrałem - A, tak. On okazał się najlepszy z was wszystkich. Jego Squirtle pokonał mojego Weedle'a jednym ruchem. Widać było, że ostro ćwiczy ze swoim pokemonem. Po czym Beedrille znowu wróciły. - Trzeba się nimi załatwić raz, a porządnie, by nie zawracały nam więcej dupy. Charmander naprzód - powiedział Danny. - Vulpix twoja kolei. Graveler, Kakuna i Butterfree leczcie. - Co to za pokemon? Butterfree to pokemon motyl . Ma białe skrzydła z czarnymi wzorami . Ma czarne czółka i jest fioletowy . Łapki i nogi ma niebieskie . Oczy są duże i czerwone . Butterfree usypiający pyłek. Kakuna użyj Utwardzenia. Graveler zaatakuj Kamienną Lawiną. Charmander atak żarem. A ty Vulpix Wir Ognia. Beedrille po usypiającym Pyłku zasypiają, a Vulpix ich podpala. Na koniec Graveler ich dobija przez co stają się NDW. - Samie, na nas już pora, my wybieramy się obecnie do Marmorii. Co naszych bohaterów spotka jeszcze w lesie Virdian dowiecie się już w kolejnych odcinkach